The Revenge Of Iteldes Book 3
by Shadowing Dragon
Summary: book 3 to a new dangerous member. Chase is going out with Skye now. things head for the better but worse than before how will this effect iteldes and could this new demon finally kill iteldes the last ninja standing? plus things get worse for the paw patrol. find out how! technical difficulties has been fix just a mix with chapters but your good to go
1. Memories

"i didn't know i couldn't control myself" i said i look around me and all i saw was burnt land then i see the paw

patrol hide from me. "what happened?" i ask i step forward towards them and then they back up i step back they go

forward. "what happened did...did...did i do this." they nod there heads then i get a major headache then i fall on

the ground. i stand up and say " i'm...i'm sorry i couldn't control myself please forgive me" then chase went out

and hugged me to make me feel better but all it did was make it worst. bloodmoon village people ought to be a

shamed of me to not control shooting fire at my friends. chase said " its OK nobody got hurt" then the paw patrol

come out and skye went to me and said" are you OK?" i said "the real question is that are you OK?" she says

"we'er fine you?" i said "headaches get to me and i lose sight of who i am and i feel like im being controlled."

she said "i get that feeling alot" and she smiles i know shes trying to make me feel better but its not really

working i meant it in a literal term. chase says "why don't you go lay down for a little while ok?" i say "ok"

so i do so. the next morning i wake up but im not getting up because i just realized something i caught what chase

had. so im sick and Skye is in bed with me. wow going out with chase yet you feel safer with me. i inch myself to

the floor then im on the floor Skye wakes up. crap. now i have to get back on the bed. i crawl back in bed and tell

Skye to get is hers. i fall asleep. i wake up later nobody is in the room. i just lay there trying to remember how

i cured chase. for the life of me i couldn't remember. then after hours of thinking about it i remembered herbs

i crush one up then add water then drink it. yeah guess what is was gross so don't judge. then i blacked out

i woke up i was definitely cured because when i went outside Ryder and Katie were holding hands. im sorry did i miss

a decade or something "Ryder are you 20 yet?" he said "nope" dang it so i was knock out for sometime now. "wheres

the paw patrol?" "right here" then he let me talk to Skye on his phone "hello" i said she said "hi how are you

feeling" i said "better what year is this?" she said " same year different month and day." i said "OK what month"

she said "November,23" dang it remember it was January when i was knocked out so iv been out for 11 months!

stupid herbs! i hate their side effect. then i hear Skye say "iteldes i miss you we miss you come down please?"

i say "...OK" i hand the phone back to Ryder and go. he don't care where im going? wow he loosen up allot.

so i am at the beach with everybody. now.. everybody is giving me hugs and all that chase says "hey iteldes can

i talk to you for a sec.?" i said" sure" then we go off to the side he said "its been 11 months since i asked

Skye out right?" i said "as far as i know yes but if you broke up then it restarts" "OK 2 months" "what did you do"

"i may or may not have ran Skye's helicopter out of battery by leaving it at a mission spot. i forgot to take it"

"i" "and now i need your help im trying to take her on a date." wait you guys didn't officially date that means you

guys never went out" "yeah it does" "does it?" "yeah it doesn't matter as long as you take them bu me and Skye were

talking about it and we want you to help us" "OK ill help you guys" "thank you iteldes". then we go back and i

catch Marshall staring at me. i turn slowly towards Skye and then he gets out of the water. oh crap. then he says

"can i talk to you iteldes" ugh! really again i don't mine chase and Skye but seriously come on let a dude have

some time for his friends uh! we go off to the side. the out of nowhere i swear i didn't know till he told me

he said "i like you" i said "yea just about everybody does" trying to change the subject i say "so what happened

while i was blacked out" he said" i boyfriend like you" OK now that is weird so i shift my paws back a little

"don't mean to be rude bud but i don't like you like that i am not.. that" i said i said it the nicest way i could

he says "oh OK" i felt bad for him but i just left it alone anyway everybody goes back to the tower takes showers and went to bed.

at this time Skye didn't sleep with me but i fell asleep instantly. then i wake up later at night and i look at the

clock. 12:31pm i sit up then i saw a demon stabbing Skye in her sleep and i knew she.. was d-d-...dead.


	2. The Skye Has Fallen

i go over and kill him with ease then i studied Skye she was bleeding out. i put a cloth around her cuts to help

stop the bleeding. no use. so i get in chase's pup truck and i hit the gas over to the hospital then i waited while

doctors and nurses looked at her then about 7:00 came by and the paw patrol came Ryder said "any luck" i said

"i don't know they didn't tell me anything yet." Ryder and the pups were sad they had or hadn't lost Skye. they have

every right to be sad to. then a doctor came in the waiting room and called me in. and said "would you like to see

her?" i said "yes but is she alive" the doctor said "no i'm sorry" then i go into the room her eyes closed and

a little pale but her body and everything was red and torn up. i said "can i take her with me?" he said" yea if

you need to". so i did running past the paw patrol straight to the cemetery. i ask a minister to bury her and he

said yes. on Monday we all got ready i was wearing a black tux either everybody normally i would wear something

from bloodmoon but no what's the point. then we see a coffin i bet Skye is in it rested on a pillow. bet its cozy

in there to no wonder why dead people like dieing the get coffins. all of adventure bay is gathered and crying

the paw patrol shed tears for her i shed a couple but what can i say i see demons die everyday. so i can take it

but being without Skye and me probably being sky patrol isn't on my agenda i plan to avenge her in every way

possible. then once everybody left me and chase were the only ones here. he said "come on staring at her isnt going

to bring her back". i said" no no its not." chase left. i was the only one there. then i had an idea i can do for her

BRING HER BACK WITH THE HERBS I HAVE A REBIRTH HERB I CAN USE ON HER THAT normally i use on me BUT STILL! so run

and i mean book it to the tower past chase and i went into my pouch grab the herb and run towards the minister.

"i would like to see Skye's body please" minister said "for what?" i said "you see this herb i can bringer back to

life with this herb". then he stared at me and said" i hope you know what your doing little pup" i didn't like

yo be called that but at this point who cares. he grabs Skye's body and sets it on the ground. "well do your magic"

hopefully it works so i crush it up and put it into a cup that was from the minister i don't know why he carries cups

were ever he goes but OK. and i add water from the river and then i put some in the lifeless pups mouth then i rub

her throat trying to make it go down then i give her the rest. some time past nothing happened. so we put her in

the coffin. and the minister drove away i stayed and whispered "please Skye come back to me please!" then i waited

a little longer then i walked away dragging my paw against her coffin and as i walked away i heard a voice i think

it said "iteldes help me help me get out of here!" i go over closer to the coffin and say "Skye?" then i open it

and she crawls out and she looks like she had never been touched ah the beauty of my herbs. she hugs me and says

"thank you for bringing me back!" i said "your welcome just be glad that im a ninja or i couldn't do that." then she

said" but i don't want to go back to the paw patrol." i said "what wait why?" she said "because whats there if i am"

i said "protection and much more Skye don't live my life you cant handle it plus nobody will be able to see you"

she asks "why" i said "because we don't want to die and when ever we do our missions notice me there standing around

doing nothing im making sure demons don't come and i wont be able to resurrect you again that is the side effect."

she said "so what do i do" i said "stay with me you will be safer don't know if you remember this or not but a demon

killed you therefore they are coming after the paw patrol." she said "yeah but if i leave the paw patrol then they"

wont come after me because im dead to them." she is a very smart girl "but that's not how it works then will find

risking your life everyday shouldn't be your plans for the rest of your life if you don't come with me you will die

...again!" she said" your right ill go back." i felt bad of course but its for her own protection. then i bring

her back and the paw patrol ask me how i did it and i said "herbs" then chase went and hugged her then the rest

did. then chase tried to kiss her but after he did she said "no we'er done" chase said "what w-w-w-why" then

Skye said "i like someone else" then chase hung is head down then i went over to him and said" sorry buddy is there

anything i can do for you" chase said "yea there is" he took a step closer i said "what is it" he said "you can die!"


	3. The Fight Between To Buddies

i don't know what made him think he can kill me but after he said for me to die he ran towards me. so i ducked after

he swung and then i jump up and as i did a flip i kicked him in the back of the head then he took a metal pole and

launched it at me of course basic ninja training i dodged it and instead of killing him i threw him to the ground

the i jumped up and i was going to stomp on his chest. i didn't want to use my swords but i don't need weapons to

defeat this pup. "i can take down demons much stronger then you" i said i dodge every move "what makes you think you

can kill me?" he didn't talk so i counter attacked him i took his paw and i flung him across the yard. then i yelled

"enough!" as he ran up to me to ram me with his shoulder to take me down i casted a sleep spell on him.

" ninjas don't do that but i didn't want to hurt him any more than what i did." i said then the pups took chase and

set him on his bed "AWAKEN" i yelled then he sprung up trying to hit me but the paw patrol held him back zuma

said "calm down dude!" but then he sprung at me and i flipped him over my shoulder and pulled out my sword to his

face and Skye said "don't! don't kill him iteldes" then i said "you are on the edge of dying you will knock it off

or i will help you by going all out on you i went super easy on you but not iv had enough but nobody has seen me

get mad knock off the crap got it?" then i let go of chases fur and throw him across the room into the wall then he

landed on the floor. he said "got it" i said "we used to be friends what happened"? i said as i put my swords away.

he said "Skye likes you now and she hates me" i said "chase you don't know hate i had a friend once he thought he

knew everything he had it all money a girlfriend the whole bit. but then all else failed that quickly drove him to

madness and he came after me." "then what happened" rocky said i said "well i lost my temper and i almost killed

him by im glad my master pulled me out of there because he got sliced in half by a bloodbringer. if it wasn't for

my master i would be dead but never pull a ninja you tell them then pull." Skye said "but i don't like iteldes

because he brought me back. i like him because he is himself and he doesn't care who thinks he is stupid."

i said "hey" then chase said "im sorry iteldes iv been a fool for her" i said "if you really like her show her

that way she will see that you mean that you love her" chase said "OK" sobbing up then i sit next to him and say

"so are we friends or not?" he said "yea" i said "OK but don't be stupid and try to take a ninja OK i can kill you

with one blow OK?" he said "OK" then Ryder comes in with bandages for the both of us "don't put mine on i have herbs

to heal me i need them" i said he said "are you sure?" i said "yeah" he said "OK?" and he bandages chase then he

puts them away chase said "i did barely nothing look at it" i said "yeah as well trained i am also hard to cut

because im everywhere" chase ask "why" i said "i am a high-flyer type ninja" then chase said "oh he..he. that's

why you barely hit me" "now chase apologize to iteldes" Ryder said chase said "im sorry iteldes for trying to kill

you" i said "its OK i felt worse trust me and im sorry for hurting you too bad." he said "its OK ill heal" some

how i denied that in my head because the way i hit him was different from a ninja's melee attacks but yet i wasn't

going to kill my best friend. Skye said "so are you guys good" me and chase said "yea" then zuma patted him on the

back and he said "ow!" and i said "he is still sore from me flinging him into the wall" and then they all laughed

including chase. then chase got up and then fell i said "yeah you will feeling jello for a couple days. but

everything is fine". so he stands up and he loses his balance and i catch him "i got it" then i let him go.

then he walks by himself. Skye says "chase don't feel bad i lost someone before i joined the paw patrol but now

i am over him" then we feel an earthquake shaking the earth.


	4. The Death Of Iteldes

i went outside and saw a bloody dragon staring right into my very soul. then i grab my swords and it whips its tail

and i go flying into a tree. then i stood up and charged at the dragon and i got clawed. whats wrong with me today?

its almost like im not a ninja im a warrior who just keeps coming back to die. then it shoots shards of ice at me

so it an elemental dragon demon thing. now i know how to kill it the only vantage point is the stomach but i can

barely get to the half of the front yard then i remember i brought my stuff "SKYE GET MY BOW FROM UNDER THE BED

WITH MY ARROWS"! then she threw them to me but she only made it by the dragon. "really" i said then i went got the

bow and arrows and got flung to the tree. i take aim and then let go. i missed it hit his foot because he

got in the way "this time your dead" i said i light it on fire with his fire from the tree and i aim and i shoot.

i hit it and he is burning alive once his drops to the ground then the earthquake stops and everything is calm i run

over to the tower. "is everybody OK"? i ask Skye says "i think so" "good" i said then i go flying this guy dressed

in black does it. usually they mean that they are spell casters. then he throws me toward the water and he drowns

me but then i stop drowning and i get up i see chase holding on to him. i go over there and slit the spell casters

throat. "nice teamwork" he said i said "yeah" then Skye said "your OK"? i said "i almost drowned though but yes"

then later Ryder said "OK pups let go inside" then we all go inside and play pup pup boogie we not me of course.

then later when i get off the top floor to the bottom i see the pups still playing so i say to Ryder "im uh going

to go walk around town OK?" he said "OK just be back before dark" i said "OK" then went i looked everywhere i went

into the farmers market and everything. the sun was setting then i go to the beach to watch other people have a

good time. then i was a perfect view i saw Skye alone, sitting by the beach with her arms standing her up as she leaned

back in a sitting position well you get it. with a ocean blue waves coming in with the orange sky. i walk over to

her and ask "what are you doing here" then she said "oh hi i needed to get out of there chase was getting annoying"

and the other pups ignored me so i came here." i said "yea i ask if i can go somewhere so that if im dead or injured

or something he knows where im at." she said "i told him" i said " can i sit" she said "yea" so i did so then

we just stare out at the ocean Skye said "beautiful isn't it" i said "yea" i wasn't sure if that was my turn to my

move or what. but by the time i had her full attention and i started to say something the chase yell "HEY YOU GUYS

COME NOW ESPECIALLY ITELDES!" then me and Skye ran over there. there was a demon with two iron maces coming

straight for Skye i was behind her i shove her off to the side before she got hit and then i got hit and went flying

a couple feet. i ran to him and not thinking about it he stabs me in my stomach and then he flung me toward the

door. i get up weakly and i cast a fiery spell the words come out of my mouth "arak de nes shircan desh!" then he

caught on fire burning him alive then we both fall to the ground. i hear Ryder and the paw patrol yell my name.

then they come to my comfort. i said weakly "Ryder make sure chase stays out of trouble" he said "OK"then i hear

Skye say "no don't die iteldes please don't die" she starts crying i said "don't worry the demons wont be here anymore"

then the ambulance shows up and then... i fade. dead,lifeless,gone.


	5. The Resurrection

i am in the hospital right now i remain dead and that is all i will be is dead. that blow to the stomach was really

bad. i walk around trying to find my master then i see him i said "where am i master" he said "ah that your in the

hospital" now i knew why i was glad and sad he die his grammar want right. "is there anyway for me to get back?"

then he said "ah yes yes of course there is go and see the shrine of two suns then you may be able to go back"

that's it just a shrine OK so i take off running and thank god im dead because i can run for miles and not get tired

its like i just drank 5 cans of monsters. i seemed like 2 weeks i don't know what it what down there in the afterlife

everything changes time,date,year the whole bit but im worried if Skye is going to recognize me or not. i wish

i could see her i miss her and chase. i still remember the beach view ah paradise. anyway i am at the shrine then

a voice from nowhere said "AH I KNEW YOU'D COME PLACE YOUR PAW ON THE STONE AND YOU SHALL GO BACK!" that it. OK.

so i did so and then i see a beam of light. "does anybody want to go to the beach?" chase asked then the others

said they do. seems like we spend allot of time at the beach huh? then the pups swim for a little while. 4 weeks

later. Skye asked chase out chase said yes then once everybody accepted the fact that i was dead they packed my

stuff till then figure out what to do with it. then when the light stops flashing in front of my eyes i see my

master then he said "ready to go" then Ryder get a call on his phone he calls the pups and they get in formation.

Ryder announces that farmer yumi is getting married and that she needs help getting stuff ready then i walk past

monuments of me and my master "all of these were carved by the master ninjas iteldes you have lost your way"

can you teach me my way" i ask he said "no im sorry" i said "no its OK i saw this death coming anyway we both laugh

and the pups get done with the mission and then they stay for the reunion and everything but just as i thought Skye

caught the flowers. when they get back they and take showers and then go to bed. "iteldes im going to send you back"

but you better make a life huh?" i said thank you and i will by leaving the paw patrol." then he said "no stay

in that is your fate now you don't run anymore now you fight" i said "OK i will" "here" he said he gives me 40

Resurrection herbs and 20 healing. "thank you" i said then he said " you will need them" then a bright light shines

in my face "FAREWELL ITELDES" he yells then i wake up the hospital fully healed and everything then a nurse comes i

pretend im dead again back at the paw patrol chase is helping Skye fix her jet pack "is it fixed yet" "no"chase

said she said "be careful don't hurt yourself". then later he said "i..got..it and pulled out a cog piece " (no typo

that's exactly what he said) then Ryder takes over "let me do it chase not everybody is good at it" then chase

handed Ryder the piece. then i make my escape i go straight out a window and the shut it then run quickly. am i a

fugitive or whats going on here? then i book it across town. then Ryder said "OK i fixed it." then handed it to

her then more pieces fell out "hey rubble can you fix this?" then he said no then he asked the other pups and they

said "no". then i come into the building and said "here let me do it and i pull out a couple pieces and put some in

"there its done" i said as i took it outside for testing. i flew it around to the Beach and back. and said its

ready to go." the everybody just stared at me with different looks on their faces. my only question was where were

chase and Skye? everybody gets closer and then rocky touches me "can i help you" is said "no" he said "ill be right

back." zuma said "don't worry he is going to get chase and Skye." then i see them turn around the corner then they

see me and then Skye runs up to me and hugs me. but chase just stares at me runs his paw across my chest "really?"

i said then Skye said "i missed you but how did you live?" chase said "yea how did you live" i said " you know

what chase its almost like you want me dead". Skye said "well" i said "my master resurrected me and i received

40 Resurrection herbs and 20 healing herbs" then Skye hugs me tighter then rocky pulls her off of me but she wouldn't

let me go so he got a crow-bar and made her back off the chase said "hey don't touch my girlfriend like that"

then i told chase to shut up so i can hear something then he said "why don't you make me" i jump on him held a sword

to his face and said "shut up for a sec." then he said "OK" i said "shh shh shh" almost to where i was whispering.

i her a lady yelling in agony then i run away from it and go into the tower then i said "come with me now!" then

me and the paw patrol went inside and hid.


End file.
